


御男日记

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	御男日记

李超听到李洋出门的动静又气的把作业摔到地上。

他的哥哥李洋，最近为一个打篮球的大学生岳辉神魂颠倒，天天晚上跑出去别人学校看人练习。还把头发染黑摘了首饰装作是人同学。

岳辉也是傻子，硬要把自己哥哥送回寝室，结果还是李超看到李洋的求救信息跑到学校说自己想哥哥了要哥哥回家才算没穿帮。

李洋以前的同学卜凡和岳辉一个学校，是艺术系，李洋看上岳辉后直接翻出积灰的同学录，从QQ好友做起，现在三天两头拉着卜凡吃饭问系里头有什么好玩儿的事就为了在岳辉那儿演的更像。

卜凡也奇葩，李洋那狼子野心直接卜凡被误会成李洋喜欢自己，卜凡看着彪其实吧其实对恋爱还比较生涩，旁敲侧击几次没探出个结果便以为李洋也打算细水长流。

李超作为旁观者，把自己哥哥看的透透的，这个磨人的小妖精，迟早翻船翻出一整本疼痛青春。当岳辉主动向李洋提出周末一起去看电影的时候，李洋在家抱着李超抡了三圈差点把李超勒到打嗝，李超劝李洋还是跟卜凡说一声的意思是让他挑明别再让那个傻大个儿继续等，可李洋理解成要感谢人家，立刻打电话约了卜凡见面。

这顿饭卜凡抢在李洋前头把账结了，李洋要AA他也不干，李洋误会了以为卜凡有心理压力赶紧说，“你和哥哥扯这么清干什么，是哥哥主动约你，请客应该的。”

“李洋别请我了……”卜凡闷骚的很，“我……也很想约你。”

“……”李洋被岳辉占满的恋爱神经迟钝的动了动，“小凡你……什么意思?”

“我说你一直约我逗我笑关心我对我好，我真的很感动，我也喜欢你。”卜凡直接大声说出来，震的李洋呆若木鸡。

“诶?”

李洋回家时头都是晕的，卜凡说太多他无法理解的话了，他洗澡想睡觉想，终于明白卜凡对自己是认真的。李洋看了看闹钟，爬起来给李超送热牛奶顺便催他睡觉，李超太拼了，总让他很担心。

李超很乖，喝了牛奶就洗漱回床上。他抱着自己的哥哥问今天过的怎么样。李洋忍不住的把卜凡向自己告白的事告诉李超。

李超倒是不意外，他说如果是岳辉有事没事就约你，还很关心你的生活细节和作业考题，你会怎么想?

“他想做我爸爸。”

李洋的回答让李超没脾气，他说睡吧，笨死你算了。

李洋高中毕业后打了不少份工，最来钱的莫过于夜总会卖酒，他在各个地下场子都挺受欢迎，甚至还有客人会主动打听kwin在不在。当然李洋白天也有在连锁美发店推销会员卡的活，他很有赚钱天赋，长的也好看，过着自己喜欢的自由日子天天开开心心的。

但即便如此李超也认为哥哥是为了自己放弃了大学，他还记得那张通知书上的校名是和岳辉卜凡同一所，如果哥哥也在上学就不用费心思去想一个又一个的谎。小孩压力挺大，李洋怎么都劝不好。

等到了和岳辉看电影那天，李洋死命忍住自己伸向透视衬衫土星戒指的手，老老实实穿学生牌子的卫衣牛仔裤，可到了地方一看，岳辉穿着印花T破洞裤纹身露的凶神恶煞，耳朵上的蛇形钉是自己觊觎已久的款，还有这家伙居然带choker。

李洋这才发现自己对岳辉的认知有偏差，不过这样的岳辉也有独特的魅力让他心跳加速。电影是爱情片，他们两个在里头就一直牵着手，等演完李洋都没太记得内容是什么，岳辉给他买冰淇淋，李洋低头咬了一口嘴唇上沾了些，岳辉凑上去给他舔掉了。

接吻来的恰到好处顺其自然，岳辉问要不要送他回家，李洋摇头，岳辉奖励般亲他说，“洋洋好乖。”

李洋在等岳辉开房时接到卜凡的电话，卜凡说很想他，问他在哪儿。李洋退后了些小声说在陪弟弟写作业，电话里的卜凡冷笑一声说，“你回头看。”

李洋回过头，看到卜凡就站在酒店门前的路边，手里拿着一个还没有包装好的旋转木马水晶球，是自己曾经随口提过喜欢的那一款，专卖店就在这条街上。

“李洋，生日快乐。”卜凡说完，把水晶球砸到地上，四分五裂。

岳辉听到声响回头看，李洋要哭不哭的看着门外的愤怒的男孩十分可怜。

“怎么了？他欺负你啊？”岳辉搂过李洋安慰的拍了拍，卜凡也走过来与他对峙，“李洋，他是谁?”

李洋这个时候感觉自己色欲熏心真不是什么好事，不如早点回家哄李超睡觉，他试图闭上眼再睁开，岳辉还在，卜凡也还在。

“是我朋友。”李洋说，也不知道在告诉谁。

岳辉和卜凡对望了一眼又同时看向李洋，岳辉叹口气晃晃手上的房卡，“要不，坐下聊?”

李洋毫不犹豫的跑了。

李超看李洋能回家似乎心情不错，他正想夸哥哥真有定力。却没想到李洋一副失魂落魄跟被人强了似的倒在沙发上。

李超蹲在他身边问他怎么了。

李洋说他碰见卜凡，卜凡买了他喜欢的小东西，然后因为遇到自己和岳辉开房就把东西摔了。李超把李洋抱着安慰他说，没事啦，以后我给你买。

李洋眼泪一下子就掉下来，他说，“不是的超儿，我是看到卜凡难受的样子，就很想亲他安慰他，我觉得这样对不起小辉。”

“你是说你放弃岳辉了？”李超冷淡的总结。

“……可我也很喜欢小辉。”李洋说了实话，“都很想要。”

李超站起来把抱枕抓着就往李洋屁股上揍，这东西打着不疼，李洋知道弟弟在生气，也乖乖受着。

李超打累了骑到李洋身上骂，“哥哥你今天想跟岳辉开房，想亲卜凡，还想做什么?和他们3P?”

李洋直接把脸埋进手臂躲闪，“超儿你太色了！”

“哥哥这么好看，身材也棒，做爱一定很爽，只要你开口他们一定会同意吧。”李超扒开李洋的胳膊与他对视，“就连我，想到哥哥和其他人上床的样子，除了生气之外也下面也硬的不得了了。”

李洋脸红的通透，李超压在他身上的某个部位，真的就那么硬邦邦的顶着自己的肚子，越来越大了。

“弟弟你等会儿……”李洋被这场景搞的欲哭无泪，“我知道你担心我，但是你别这样，我挺害怕的……”

“你跟谁在一起都会有这一天，我先让你习惯一下好不好？”李超想脱掉李洋的卫衣，结果衣服过脑袋的时候李洋一口咬住怎么都不放。

李超本来想和他争一会儿，但自己身下的人已经开始微微颤抖，不知道是怕的还是委屈的。李超心软了，他从李洋身上起来告诉他，“哥哥，我逗你呢。”

李洋巴巴的把衣服拽回原处，眼睛盯着李超还没有软下去的裤裆一脸茫然。他这样子也是可爱的，李超强忍住欺负他的欲望背过身去浴室，可身后却传来的李洋的声音，“真的不需要我帮你吗?”

李超在“哥哥可怜我”和“哥哥喜欢我”两个选项里毫不犹豫的选择了第二个，就凭他的李洋亲弟弟，李洋从他出生就应该喜欢他。

李洋的手没受过苦，又柔又滑，但力道很带劲儿，李超看他低垂睫毛为自己耐心疏解柱身的样子不但没觉得好受一些，而且产生了更加过分的想法。

“哥哥可以含一下吗?”李超问。

李洋抬起头看他，微微张开嘴用手指碰了碰自己的唇，“可我不太会这个。”

“哥哥只会拒绝我吗?”李超故意蛮横的说，“如果是岳辉，你早就把裤子都脱干净了吧?”

李洋看他生气着急的想解释，但李超就不搭理他甚至要走，李洋只能伏身含住李超硬红的肉棍吞了下去，这个过程两个人都不怎么好受，第一次的嗑碰与酸涩感让他们竟然有种共苦的错觉，李洋始终不得其法，吐出那要命的东西靠着沙发微喘着想休息。李超看到自己哥哥始终没有反应的前端，疑惑的问李洋为什么。

李洋后知后觉的低头看了看，然后李超渐渐从他的裤子里看出一个形状，李洋说，“我只想着你，都忘了。”他其实是紧张，但现在哄好李超才是要紧事。他脱下牛仔裤让李超隔着内裤看他明显的勃起，“和你这样，我也很喜欢。”

“哥哥，你这样我是不会放过你的。”李超低头咬开李洋的内裤含住他的肉棒，又把自己的身体调转到阴茎可以插入李洋嘴巴的位置，“我教你。”

李洋口腔再次被入侵时下身也陷入温暖湿润的唇舌里，他在欲生欲死的快感里终于觉察出一丝荒谬，今晚与他这样相处的本该是另一个人。李洋发觉自己骨子里追逐情欲的恶劣秉性，脆弱的喉咙在李超的侵犯里发出更加催情的呻吟。李超心疼他没有再继续，干脆把人带进浴室就着水和沐浴乳要了李洋才算放过这一次。

李洋知道卜凡肯定要找自己问清楚，但他没想到会约在学校里被吐槽仅供恋爱的西餐厅。因为浪漫且昂贵，几乎不属于大学生消费水平，之所以没有倒闭就因为总是有恋爱中为讨好小女友的傻瓜取之不尽，吃饭还要提前定位子。

李洋在餐厅门口掂量了很久自己算傻瓜还是小女朋友，后来心一横想这事儿一半算是自己错了，卜凡怎么开心随他高兴好了。

卜凡倒是比李洋想象中平静很多，像在等李洋自己开口一样，他多余的话都不愿意说。

"小凡，这个蛋糕好好吃。"李洋说了个无关紧要的事，而卜凡抓过他的手，直接咬掉了叉子上剩下的那口蛋糕。

李洋笑容僵硬在脸上，而卜凡的手没有松开，在桌上与他相握又不说别的。

"今天为什么约我来这里?"李洋任由他牵着，忐忑不安的问。

"他们说这里很适合哄女朋友。"卜凡抬头看了他一眼，松开手从身后的包里取出一个漂亮的礼物盒，"打开看看。"

李洋小心的打开盒子，从里面取出和卜凡那天摔碎的一模一样的水晶球。

"之前的事就当没发生过，我们重新开始。"卜凡认真的看着李洋说。

李洋一颗少男心咚咚咚的跳，

"以后就别去招惹岳辉了，拿个假身份骗人家也不怕哪天他知道了你们彻底玩儿完，还有你在他面前那样子怪没劲儿的哪有你现在亮晶晶的好看。"  
卜凡仔细想了想，"你放心，我还没告诉岳辉你根本不是我同学，你和他，好聚好散成吗?"

李洋的激动渐渐平复下去，卜凡这控制欲让他有些不舒服，他就算要和卜凡在一起也不可能这么快放下岳辉，说不清是懊恼还是愤怒的情绪让李洋忽然站起来甩下一句话，"你做梦。"

卜凡脸色变了变，眼睛又瞟向那个水晶球，李洋赶紧把水晶球一把抱进自己怀里，"你再吓唬我试试?"

餐厅里其他人都看着他们，李洋脸上挂不住的又想跑，但卜凡却笑了，"先坐下把蛋糕吃完吧，今天是你生日呢。"

李洋嗖的一下坐回凳子，警惕的盯着卜凡的一举一动。

"哥哥你别这样，我是想哄你开心，怎么这么闹心呢……"卜凡皱起眉给李洋喂了口蛋糕，"那你想怎么样我都随你，只是我不会再告诉你学校的事帮你去骗岳辉了，我没那么大度。"

李洋理亏的不再说话了。

"但是明天有个机械工程系和艺术系的联合讲座，凭学生证入内，出勤计入平时考核成绩，李洋，你准备怎么继续瞒？"

"我装病咯……"

"你敢保证岳辉不会向人打听你的事?"

"你们艺术系就没别人叫李洋了?"

"有，但是，都没你好看。"

李洋听卜凡嘴里说出句中听的还挺高兴，他说放心吧，社会你大洋哥一定有办法。

卜凡不信。

李洋挽起袖子往桌上一拍，"这样吧，要是我成了你答应我以后不许再给我甩脸子！"

卜凡被他震慑了一下，笑了，"成，让我看看哥哥的能耐，要是不成，周末跟我走 你那天打算跟岳辉干什么也跟我干什么。"

李洋气势咻的一下全没了，他捧着脸分外为难的左右晃动着，"好像，我又不是那么想成功了……"

"骚吧你就。"卜凡哄人大计已成，把李洋骗进学校情人小公园连揉带摸的干搞了一个多小时，李洋喘的不行了缠着他就往椅子上倒，可卜凡不干，抓着李洋的手往自己胯下坚硬的那东西按了按，"想要的话你知道该做什么。"

李洋才开荤没多久，自然挺馋他这一口，但李洋打赌从来不主动认输，天人交战后李洋就亲了亲卜凡的嘴唇儿过干瘾，自己想办法去了。

到了讲座那边，卜凡特意到了个早，就坐在门口看李洋打算飞进来不成。没想到这个李洋，还真和飞进来差不多，他就跟他教授后头帮忙拿着教具，到开讲了还帮忙写板书画示意图。

卜凡看岳辉看李洋看的眼睛都冒光，讲完一下课，李洋把教授送上车就急匆匆的跑回岳辉身边嘟囔自己被辅导员抓来做苦力真的好辛苦要小辉揉揉才能好。卜凡真的惊呆了，特别是李洋路过他的时候还大大方方打了个招呼说，谢谢小凡帮我占位置。

下午岳辉有球赛，卜凡用脚趾头想都知道李洋一准儿就在边上装清纯小学弟递水擦汗，卜凡直接问李洋到底搞什么鬼，不会把老头子也给弄到手了吧。李洋白了他一眼，"他老婆是我们美容院会员，儿子在我这儿买过酒，他负责结账。老头子不容易，我都打了些折，一来二去就认识了。"

卜凡说，"你还真是运气好。"李洋点头道，"对呀，爱笑的人运气总不会太差，所以小凡你别又垮着个脸，小辉都看我好几次了估计你是不是要打我呢……"卜凡离开了，李洋低头看了看岳辉也开始泛困，只认识有什么用，他装作有求知欲请这位固执的老学究带自己见识一下大学学堂，熬夜看了多少视频读了多少论文才勉强能陪着完成一次演讲，臭老头一点儿错都不让有，可把他累坏了。

李洋醒来时他正躺在岳辉膝盖上，身上盖着岳辉的外套，他闻了闻又抬头和岳辉对上目光。岳辉笑着捏了下他的鼻子，"饿了吗?"

李洋伸手抱住岳辉的腰蹭着撒娇，岳辉拿他没办法，又低头和他接吻才算完。晚上他们像普通小情侣一样在学校里逛了逛，岳辉问昨天李洋生日怎么过的?李洋想了想说，和朋友吃饭然后陪弟弟玩儿。

岳辉问，"那你有没有一直在等我送你礼物?"

李洋在心中默默祈祷千万别是"我把自己送给你"这种老梗，卜凡就吐槽就岳辉那身板他们两究竟谁压谁，虽然李洋自己放话说，"只要他能硬，就让他压我！"但要是岳辉也懒得动只想在下面那么……怎么办！含泪当攻吗！

岳辉看他一脸纠结觉得好笑，“怎么啦，有那么难回答吗?还是说你生日和别人甜甜蜜蜜去了根本没想起我?”

“没有！”李洋赶紧否认，"我……以为你不记得。"

"本来不知道的，但你朋友卜凡闹那么大一出估计够我记一辈子。"岳辉笑了笑，"你闭上眼睛。"

李洋闭上眼，一片黑暗中感觉有什么轻飘飘的落到自己手上，像是张磁卡。难道岳辉要包养自己?李洋觉得挺刺激，脑补了不少灰姑娘拒绝霸道总裁的桥段背熟经典台词后睁眼道，"谢谢哥哥！"(养我)

岳辉抿着嘴唇不好意思的笑了笑，李洋往自己手上一看，不是金卡黑卡储蓄卡，而是校园卡。

李洋傻了。

岳辉倒也没想到对方会那么兴奋只能自顾自的解释说，"以后你有这个可以进食堂，实验楼图书馆什么的，不用翻墙……还有宿舍……虽然你可能用不着，但你可以来宿舍找我。"

"你知道我不是。"李洋有些受伤，"是卜凡说了什么吗?"

"乖学弟有什么意思，我喜欢像Kwin这种辣的，我买过你的酒，你不记得了?"岳辉又亲了亲他，"卜凡嘛……他虽然没暴露你，但那天我们在宾馆，我随便问问光读表情就知道的差不多了。"

"那你们在宾馆做了什么?"李洋抓住重点词。

"都是男人还能做什么，洋洋，我觉得你不是在乎这些的人。"岳辉倒是很无辜。

李洋一想卜凡和岳辉的体型差，头疼的想遭了中奖了岳辉真是下面那个！

李洋挺在乎的，他看着青葱翠绿的校园卡苦笑着还给岳辉，"不需要这个了，我不会再来你们学校。"

岳辉拉住他，"别啊……你吃醋啦？"

"我感觉在你面前继续这样挺傻的，如果你喜欢kwin,就去kwin在的地方找我吧。"李洋说的挺伤心，却让岳辉莫名紧张，"不至于吧洋洋……不让你演戏还不高兴了？"

"是，我不高兴！以后想和我说话就老老实实花钱吧！"在他们争执中校园卡无意中落地被踩碎，岳辉没有再拦李洋。

李洋晚上没回家，直接去夜总会开工，他这种尤物怎么都不缺人搭讪，除了只喝指定牌子的酒以外没什么不好。酒保难得看到销售红牌的kwin那么沮丧，酒保开了一瓶kwin在卖的啤酒送他，李洋也非常直接，"原价收费哦。"

"怎么不高兴啊，公主。"酒保八卦的问，"情场失意?谁那么不长眼拒绝你?"

李洋懒得跟只买一瓶啤酒的人多讲，看准一桌聚会的年轻人走过去，没一会儿那桌就点了两瓶香槟，李洋靠在沙发上轻佻的望着做东的年轻男孩，"打开闻闻看吧，这酒和哥哥身上的是同一个的味道哦。"

男孩心醉神迷，如香槟喷涌而出时气泡四散，李洋用手腕接了一点酒凑到男孩鼻下，声音软软的，"看吧，哥哥没骗人。"

男孩还来不及闻，李洋就端起一杯香槟敬他，手指沾到杯上酒渍便在饮尽后擦到自己颈侧，低声耳语对男孩耳语，"下次喝酒的时候，要想我。"

今天李洋卖出了好几桌，客人互不相让的让他多留一会儿，最后差点造成骚乱还是李洋一桌桌去安抚才算了事，他一直挂着笑容，让人以为李洋无比真诚，但其实他只在高兴今晚的进账。

酒精和钱让他兴奋，但深夜归家还是本能的放轻动作怕打扰李超休息，李洋躺在沙发上想先休息一会儿，快乐短暂，他竟然又想起岳辉。

李洋已经记不清今天看过的脸，但想起岳辉也曾如他的客人们一般被他醒酒后彻底忘记后，他竟然有些难过，比他被岳辉拆穿还难过。

因为酒泡软了五脏六腑，李洋居然想岳辉是不是也怕自己跑掉，所以才一直忍着不说。

"知道吗?香槟打开时细小的呼吸声也被人称为，爱神密语。"

"kwin,我的爱神是你。"

李洋醒来时发现身上多了条薄毯，李超买了早点回来见他醒了也不喊，指了指桌上让他知道有吃的就成。李洋心里甜丝丝的，把李超叫到面前亲了一口，"超儿真好，哥哥没白疼你。"

"叫老公。"李超不耐烦的纠正，"我要上学了，放开啦。 "

"老公加油~"李洋也没个羞耻心，反将一军把李超臊的差点摔一跤。

"有点节操好好在家待着吧！"李超留下一句话拔腿就走。

李洋冲他的背影做了个鬼脸，用脚趾夹起茶几上的手机翻出与岳辉的聊天界面，啪啪啪打字一行，"小宝贝对不起，昨天吓着你了吧！"

岳辉正晨跑，看到这信息直接低血糖上头怀疑人生。

"宝贝你清醒一点。"

李洋捋捋头发去洗了个澡，出来时岳辉已经给他发了张自拍，从角度到内容都十分不艺术，但岳辉长的挺好看，于是李洋还是很给面子的回了个"啵~"

岳辉说今天事情很多不能去找他，李洋表示没关系他可以找卜凡。岳辉没再回话，李洋也没打算找卜凡，他对岳辉感情很奇怪，明明离不开又总想气气他。

李洋下午去美发店陪各位老姐姐唠嗑,什么姐姐你新裙子真好看，姐姐戴这翡翠颜色真好，姐姐我给你捏捏背吧，张口就来超贴心，反正最后总能聊到换发型更美或者护理一下更有光彩顺便推销出去好几个洗护烫染套餐，卜凡进来时就看到李洋双眼放金光的在前台订单上签名字，后头一堆中年妇女跟看自家小闺女似的看着他。

卜凡个子高长的还凶巴巴的，前台小妹直接推了整个店最高的李洋一把，李洋看到卜凡挺惊讶，"理发?"

"嗯……"卜凡话不多，李洋拉着人手就去了最里头的洗发间，帘儿一拉紫色灯光一打，看着挺不正经的。

李洋戴着口罩低头给卜凡冲头发按摩，手指在敏感的耳朵和脖子上滑来滑去的，卜凡动不动就被他刺激的一哆嗦，睁眼看着他，"你们这儿都这么给人洗头。"

李洋笑了，"我可不是技术部门儿的，这是我第一次服务，满意吗?"

"以后都点你啊，李洋。"卜凡挺不正经的说着模棱两可的话，哄的李洋红了脸瞪他，几下把泡泡洗干净了搭上毛巾又把卜凡送出去了。

师傅给卜凡剪头发的时候李洋就坐在一边儿看，越看越觉得卜凡超帅，嘴上还不停的指挥同事生怕把卜凡给剪坏了，卜凡听着又烦又乐，开口让李洋闭嘴，又为李洋故意撅着嘴的委屈样子心乱一把。

卜凡等李洋下班一起吃饭，李洋给李超发信息说自己今晚不回家。李超只回他注意安全四个字。

李洋估计了一下卜凡的尺码，吃了饭借口买口香糖就买了盒加加大号的套。

卜凡在便利店外面抽烟，李洋站在他身边试图用好几个口香糖一起吹泡泡，卜凡快抽完烟李洋嘴唇上也只吹出个小小的糖泡泡。直接吻到那泡泡上，再慢慢的摩挲李洋的嘴唇。

"好甜。"卜凡夸赞道。

李洋冲他吐吐舌头，"好呛。"

他们顺理成章的都没有回该回的地方，宾馆的浴室里李洋闭着眼享受来自卜凡的头皮按摩，两个人湿哒哒的缠绵玩闹，然后水声停了，他们终于认真的坦诚相见。

李洋很喜欢和卜凡接吻的感觉，嘴唇的柔软似乎了安抚他一切的焦灼，他被卜凡抱进怀里舔弄耳朵和下巴，痒的他光着屁股蹭着卜凡的下身乱动，最后被卜凡翻到床上舔老实了，主动把屁股翘高让自己固定到卜凡的阴茎上。李洋享受被控制和需要的感觉，卜凡在他身上疯的好像没有他就会死一样，他不知道卜凡会这么黏人，他的阴茎捣乱了李洋全部的思想，在快射时李洋终于想起自己买的套，卜凡不耐烦的把李洋递给他的盒子扔掉，"现在才戴你是怕怀孕啊？"

李洋不知道说什么，只能又死命抓紧那彩色的小盒子像抓着块许愿木，"你和岳辉也这样吗?"

"为什么突然提他。"卜凡射进李洋的身体里，看李洋还硬着就主动用手帮他，"哥哥你刚才分心了吧，这样都不射。"

李洋败给卜凡一双大手，没坚持多久也泄了出来，他倒在床上把自己蜷起来，"你对小辉也这样吗?"

"什么怎么样？"卜凡陪李洋躺下搂住他的腰揉捏，"想你小姐妹啦？"

李洋腰和腿都发着软，整个人晕乎乎的也不知道该继续问什么，只好撒娇说，"那你下次轻一点好不好?"

"好吧。"

但其实温柔的一次代表更漫长的纠缠，已经释放过后的身体给彼此留出足够的时间相互尝试更多有趣的事情，李洋迷糊中望见从窗帘缝隙中透出的一点光才发现，自己和卜凡做了一整夜。卜凡对李洋的身体爱不释手，就算现在李洋压到他身上双手勾着他脖子软乎乎的求饶，他也不舍得放，"洋洋，再陪陪我好不好?"

"那你等会儿背我回家吗?"李洋用手指戳着卜凡的胸膛，脸上给了个疲倦的笑容。

卜凡把他抱住说，"你睡吧，我照顾你。"

这一觉李洋睡的很沉，直到肚子饿了不行才醒过来，卜凡见他醒了问他想吃什么，李洋一口咬上卜凡手指头说，"没良心，我已经好饿了。"

卜凡无奈的晃晃手指催他松口，把人扶起来指着桌上一大堆吃食，"我是问你要哪个垫肚子，想吃什么再点吧。"

李洋欢呼一声慢慢挪到桌边挑挑捡捡，"这么多，跟你一起旅行肯定好开心~"

"跟我旅行，你就在宾馆躺着睡觉?"卜凡笑话他，拧开一瓶果汁让李洋先喝一口，"哥哥你先站起来再说吧。"

李洋哼哼唧唧的举着小叉子盘腿坐在小沙发上扭来扭去，卜凡就一直看着他，觉得这样挺有意思。

岳辉的电话打破了两人的世界，李洋用小指头点开外放，岳辉含糖的嗓音传出来，"洋洋，我等了你一天。"

"我和小凡在一起 。"李洋舔了下粘着薯片粉末的手指。

"这么伤哥哥的心啊，洋洋。"岳辉含糊的笑着，脸色应该不会很好看。

卜凡听不下去，直接把电话挂断。

"你告诉我，是不是你在和岳辉闹别扭才找我?"卜凡问。

"是你来找我的。"李洋否认，"再说你们都那种关系了，还在乎我和谁别扭。"

"我和他什么关系?"

"你和他可以过夜的关系。"

"我们就在宾馆聊了一晚上你的事，虽然你很可爱，但是同时约会两个男人还是太过分了。"卜凡吼出压抑已久的话终于松了口气，"哥哥，你别这样了，我会难受。"

"小凡那么喜欢我啊！"李洋挺开心的亲了卜凡一口，"我也很喜欢小凡。"

卜凡不接话，但灵魂在咆哮，信李洋就是傻比。

李洋这个人的节操在于他可以安安心心回家等屁股好的跟处似的才约岳辉，这段时间也没闲着，天天发信息聊骚拍要露不露的照片把人吊着就是只能看不能摸，李超吐槽他这样很像个卖片的。

李洋嗲嗲的讲，"我就卖给小辉呀~"把李超气的恨不得立刻扒了他裤子让他在家多躺几天。可李洋太顽强了，他整天生机勃勃的快乐着，让李超看着也觉得阳光万丈。

李洋是他的光。

光要照向哪里就由他去吧。

李洋跟岳辉的见面约的非常刻意，就在大长假的中间几天，约的岳辉哪儿都去不成也约不了别人就只能陪李洋溜达。

李洋把宽松外套故意拉下一大截，冲岳辉讲话眼睛还一直放电。岳辉挺喜欢李洋这小模样的，又靓又冷，偏偏内里是个软乎性子，他们在的地方也算是个旅游城市，逢节假日街上总是人很多，岳辉一直拉着李洋的手没放，等快十一点的时候岳辉问，"我可以去你家吗?"

"家里有弟弟在，不可以。"李洋贴到岳辉身上，"但你可以带我回寝室，今天应该没有人在吧？"

李洋早就把自己洗的干干净净的，等岳辉冲凉进屋就看到李洋在研究一个粗长的情趣玩具。岳辉把那东西接过手看了看，"什么意思啊洋洋，怕哥哥不能满足你啊？"

"我想好了。要是你是下面那个，我就把这东西插我后头，然后我睡你！"李洋言之凿凿分外认真。岳辉乐了，把那东西拿着勾起李洋的下巴，"宝贝儿你可真有意思。"

"不过浪费也不好。"岳辉把玩具的开关打开，大半截塞进李洋嘴里，他解开浴巾让李洋看了看自己的形状和尺寸，"宝贝，含稳了，这东西要是从你上面掉出来，那玩意儿你下面也吃不到了。"

岳辉展现出的恶劣一面让李洋兴奋的眼眶发红，他配合着装乖，颤抖着让他给他更多温柔，岳辉很会玩儿，手段娴熟，没废太多功夫就把李洋摸的泄出来，"宝贝……你真是……"岳辉哭笑不得的抹了一些李洋的精液在手上给他看，"好敏感。"

李洋嘴巴早就麻的含不住东西，那粗黑的玩具在他脸边显得他脸格外白皙精致，岳辉亲他，安慰他的嘴唇和喉咙，在扩张李洋身体的时候他问，"洋洋，为什么你和别人上过床还能理直气壮的跟我做爱?"

李洋半张脸埋进枕头里想了很久回答:"我舍不得你……"

他们完事儿了挤在床上，李洋挺不安分的扭着腰激动的往岳辉身上黏，岳辉技巧很好，除了爽以外没有多余的附加，他真爱死岳辉那大宝贝了。岳辉被缠的睡不着就把人一把捞过来继续，这次做到李洋直接跪到床上求他才算完。岳辉吻上李洋的嘴唇缠绵半晌分开说，"上次遇到卜凡，他说你已经是他男友。"

李洋摸了摸岳辉胳膊上的狼头，"那你还答应跟我约会?"

"我告诉他人总会一时冲动。"岳辉狠狠的揉了把李洋的屁股，"我总得跟你确认一下。"

"我都喜欢~"李洋又开始用他软绵绵的调子讲话把话题岔开。岳辉不自觉的用了溺爱的语气，"想怎么闹随你，哥哥玩儿的起，但洋洋你……"

你想拥有一段被很多人爱着的美好回忆，并以此为乐。

"我做了什么错事吗?"

"没有，可你真是个坏家伙。"

李洋不在意这个评价，他喜欢的人数来数去也就三个，这一点都不多，彼此为了不寂寞而相互消遣爱意足够长长久久。

 

"那你还会爱我吗？"

 

END


End file.
